


We're going to the Beach!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day At The Beach, It was 11:30 when I saw the notification, Roasting, Some Swearing, USUK Summer Getaway 2017, mentions of giripan, that this event started tomorrow, the girls aren't a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 1 of the 2017 USUK Network's Summer Getaway! Arthur's been dragged to the beach by his sun-loving boyfriend and even though he's not a beach person, he's toughing it out anyway.





	We're going to the Beach!

It was an absolutely beautiful day. Amazingly picturesque. No other day could compare.

The sky was such a clear blue that not even a single speck of white cloud could be seen against the mass of blue. The sun was seemed even brighter than usual. The sand was a beautiful gold and the sea a blue wonder with waves with white-tipped foamy edges gently crashing into the shoreline. There were little children playing childish games, building sandcastles and daring to put their feet in the water, screaming when the cold, salty water crashed onto their limbs. There were teenagers eating ice creams and talking about their plans for the rest of their summer break. Adults were either sunbathing (or sleeping, getting wicked sunburns while they were at it), actually having fun with their kids in the water and cooing at their children to put more sunscreen on. There were even people on bodyboards, and people using water guns and pool toys out in the water.

The whole situation was like something out of a movie or sitcom, or a comic book scene.

However Arthur Kirkland was huddled under an umbrella under a plethora of trees, on a plastic rented white beach chair, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, reading a Charles Dickens book and leaving a bag in sand, just trying to get as far away and separated from all the brightness and cheer as possible.

It wasn't like Arthur thought it wasn’t a beautiful day; he thought it was extremely beautiful, and he would've probably spent the whole day tending to his garden. Or maybe doing a watercolour of the view outside his window. But somehow, he had agreed to go the beach with his boyfriend, a certain American called Alfred F. Jones, who had pretty much begged him to go.

Arthur didn't want to go, because Arthur was not exactly a beach person. Or a sun person. Or a summer person in general. But Alfred looked so happy when he agreed to go that he couldn't take it to suddenly reject the idea of going. Arthur, being British, was a million times more used to rain, gloom and blistering cold, but when he moved to America and met Alfred, he had to live through, as well as the given colds, the heat that wasn't exactly present for his childhood. And Arthur didn't even tan; he just burned. He was just that pale. Arthur wasn't exactly proud of his body either, he was kind of scrawny. He'd always been somewhat scrawny, even as a toddler, and he wasn't proud of that particular detail.

But at least this was most likely going to be the only trip he would be taking to the beach for a while.

"Look at that guy over there! He's so skinny and pale and cuuuuute!" Arthur heard a girl squeal from far away. He wasn't going to think for a second that it was him they were referring to.

"Yeah, I know. And , oh my he's reading! Wonder what's he's reading, looks like Dickens..." another girl (most likely her friend) mused very loudly. OK, so they were talking about him then.

"Bet he's British, like you" the first girl giggled, causing the two to titter. Getting slightly annoyed (which could quickly escalate into a fiery rage which involved bruises), he put his book down for a second and went to quickly locate the source of the voices.

He saw 2 girls, one with pale blue eyes short blonde hair hanging low and another with her darker blonde hair in a pair of twin pigtails, both wearing bikinis and both looking like something out of a swimsuit magazine, with flawless skin and breasts, though the girl with the shorter hair had bigger ones than the other. They caught him looking at them and the two girls blushed slightly and started to whisper excitedly, things Arthur presumed to be ' _he's looking at us!_ ' and stuff like that.

A second after he picked his book back up, he heard a nervous "Hey there!"

Arthur sat up and closed his book once more and looked at the source of the voice.

It was the short haired girl, with her friend some ways away looking on in suspense. "Ah, hello there. I’m Arthur, is there something wrong?" Arthur asked smoothly.

"Oh, um-! I was just wondering who you were! I'm Amelia F. Jones, pleasure to meet you!" Amelia stuttered.

Something struck Arthur with that. "Do you know a guy named Alfred, by any chance?"

"Hey, that's my big bro's name! How'd you know him?" Amelia gasped, eyes widening slightly.

"Well... He's my boyfriend..." Arthur trailed off.

Amelia's face grew into a big grin "He chose a good one, that's for sure!" Then suddenly Amelia's contorted into a face of confusion. "Wait, he's here?"

"He's... over there, " Arthur pointed out the said sibling, talking to some other girls by the beach. It wasn’t uncommon for Alfred to be hit on by girls, one look at him and you’d think he was something out of some 15 year old’s hormone-driven imagination, but when they got to the point of asking if he was single, well...  it always went the same way.

“Aren’t you mad he’s letting girls talk to him?” Amelia prodded.

“It’s kind of funny, it’s fine,” Arthur assured Amelia. “We can get a closer look if you want.”

Nodding, Amelia (slightly confused) followed Arthur to where his hot boyfriend was talking to the girls, but then Arthur felt the sun quickly start it’s endeavour to attempt to bake him alive.

“Have any suncream?” Arthur quickly asked Amelia, who shook her head in apology. “My friend Alice has some though, where is she…”

“Amelia!” A woman’s voice called out.

“Alice!” Amelia chirped. “You got sunscreen? Friend of mine needs some!” Arthur shook his head in disbelief, he had been talking to this woman for _five minutes_ and she had automatically labelled him as a friend. _Americans…_

“Amelia, I told you, you _need_ to put on a layer, I did see that you didn’t put on some at the start,” Alice clucked. Amelia sighed, then handed the bottle to Arthur. “You’re a Brit, right?” Amelia chuckled. “Just hoping you don’t burn.”

Arthur gave her a grateful smile before squirting a liberal amount the off-white cream onto his hand and slathering it firstly on his pale arms, then his legs, face, neck and anywhere there was skin.

“You sure take sunscreen seriously,” Amelia snickered as he took the bottle back and started to fake applying it to her own body.

“I burn instead of tanning, as you said,” Arthur groaned light-heartedly, before hearing someone mumble something incoherently.

“ _Bloody hell!_ What are you two doing?” Alice grumped, taking the bottle away from the two. “I thought you had a friend waiting for you.”

“Well, yeah, but I met _this dude_ ,” Amelia reasoned, motioning at Arthur who gave out a small forced smile, “And apparently he’s dating my dear older brother.”

“Who’s over there talking to some girls in scanty bikinis still,” Arthur added, jabbing a thumb in Alfred’s general direction.”

“What?! STILL?!” Amelia didn’t look happy. “He has a boyfriend who could need him, what is he doing?! The heroine won’t stand for this!” Amelia sprinted down to the shoreline where Alfred was, a speech already in her head.

“Oh no…” Alice groaned.

“What’s going to happen?” Arthur asked cautiously. Alice just gave him a look that said _You’ll want popcorn._

“ALFRED F. JONES, WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAM ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?!” Amelia screeched, getting an audible gasp out of the bikini-clad girls and getting Alfred’s attention. Alfred turned his head around to see his younger sister with an enraged expression and that caused him to burst out, “Amelia? What’s up, you should’ve waved at me!”

“Don’t brush that off big bro, and you better start fucking listening to me,” Amelia growled, causing the girls to run away. “First of all you leave your boyfriend, the guy you love, unattended, alone, and you go and run off like some pathetic schoolboy without asking him what he wants to do.”

“Oh fuck me,” Arthur groaned into his wrist as he face-palmed himself. Yao shook his shoulder, trying to get Arthur to see the impromptu fight that was going down. Somewhat interested, Arthur looked back up.

“Uh, what? How do _YOU_ know _my_ boyfriend?! What’s his name then, huh?!” Alfred countered, gaining as much negative verve as his sister had.

“Arthur. Why? Did you forget your own boyfriend’s name?” Amelia sniped, faking a gasp.

“Why are you even hanging around him anyway?! Were you hitting on him?!” Alfred exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

“As if I’d want a guy like that,” Amelia scoffed, rolling her eyes. _She was tittering with a friend of hers about me,_ Arthur thought to himself, but he let it slide; this was getting interesting. “Why are you so concerned anyway, you just oh so so easily cast him aside, like an old cheeseburger wrapper from McDonalds, didn’t you, _responsible_ older brother?”

“What-! No, it- it’s not like that! He just didn’t wanna go outside onto the beach, so I let him stay!” Alfred reasoned.

“You _forcibly dragged_ him with you to the beach? Against his wishes? Wow Al, _really_ taking and considering his feelings on all fronts aren’tcha?” Amelia sneered. “Not even _I’d_ do that, and I’m _younger_ than you.”

“Well you’re still single _little sis_ , so I don’t think you would have the right to say that to me now, do you?” Alfred controverted with a leer on his face.

“Your first relationship, if we can even call it something so _grand_ , ended in _less than a month_ , and even then you didn’t get a single fuck! Not one! Nothing of the sort! And at best the most sexual thing you did was _hold hands,_ and as far as I’m concerned he wasn’t even _that_ interested in you, not to mention you at the time you were recovering from a emotional, hormonal _mess_ . I’ll happily bet that Arthur’s so glad to have a _pathetic cockroach_ like you as a boyfriend,” Amelia recalled with a tone that implied she was the cat that had most _definitely_ got the cream. But even after looking at Alfred’s livid expression, she wasn’t done.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia continued her argument, “You can’t even _bring yourself_ to text or call him back, and now look at him, he’s with that Greek guy, and you can tell he’s the type of guy who’d be able to make Kiku come faster than _you could ever hope to_. And come on, if you were so eager to go to the beach that you had to drag Arthur along to what’s most likely his personal _hell,_ it’s less like he’s your boyfriend and more like your _babysitter._ And though you may have a big dick, maybe you should keep it in your pants, because you’re really _acting like one._ Oh no wait, is that your new personality facet? Gosh, it must be. Or maybe your ego finally got bigger than your pathetic manhood? Wow, we are discovering things today! This truly calls for a _goddamn celebration!_ Beach party? Oh wait, Arthur won’t want to come now, will he? Unless you _force him again_.”

Arthur was weighing the options of supporting his boyfriend or his saviour whilst physically supporting Alice, who was at that moment laughing her head off with tears starting to spill, whilst Alfred’s face was starting to turn a nice shade of scarlet from embarrassment.

‘Hey! Arthur agreed to this! It wasn’t like I forced him to come! Where’d you _even get that idea_ ? I thought you were always saying ‘Don’t jump to conclusions Alfred!’” Alfred shot back, impersonating his sister with a very nasal-sounding high pitched tone. “And why are you here? Going to take advantage of some innocent people like _*ahem*_ Arthur? And when did you suddenly gain a social life? Did you _buy it_ using your vagina? Or which guy did you give a blowjob to?”

“That’s a bald faced lie, and you know it! A lot’s changed over two years big bro, but one thing that hasn’t is your inability to read the atmosphere!” Amelia spluttered.

“What changes? I can’t see any changes?! You’re still the whiny little bitch I always knew!”

_Jesus Christ this is getting serious._

“Should we intervene?” Arthur worriedly asked Alice, slightly alarmed at the fact that the two could so easily bandy about such hard-hitting insults like that at each other. “If we value our necks, most likely not,” Alice snickered.

“Alice, really? Have you told them we’re cousins yet?” Arthur quipped quickly.

“‘Course not,” Alice sniffed.

“Thank god.”

“WELL WHERE’S YOUR LOVING BOYFRIEND NOW?! AREN’T YOU PAYING ATTENTION YOU IGNORANT PRICK?!” The cousins were cut off by a loud screech from Amelia, pointing a long index finger at Alfred’s chest.

“HELL KNOWS WHERE YOU PUT HIM!” Alfred fired back, breathing very heavily. Arthur had made Alfred angry once, and he remembered what happened next. It look a while to get that window fixed, and some more time to remove the shrapnel from Alfred’s arm.

Amelia then stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms over chest and gave the smuggest grin that was ever smuggly grinned. “Did you remember sunscreen?”

Alfred’s face became a smooth flat line. Then he motioned to a towel, with a massive container of SPF 50+. “Didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” he replied slowly.

Arthur was moved for a second, but then Amelia pointed out “How could he get to it from where he was without starting to fry like a burger patty on the way?”

OK, that was a valid point. But at least Alfred bothered to accommodate for him. Even if he botched a few details. It made Arthur smile a little.

“Could I ask why you’re doing this Amelia?” Alfred asked carefully.

“Because, he’s your boyfriend bro! And you gotta take care of ‘em. And a heroine like me won’t forgive a hero if he lets his dude in distress in danger!” Amelia assured. “And he’s a good guy for ya. If he wasn’t yours I’d probably take him, heheh…”

“Yeah,” Alfred sighed as he enveloped his sister into a big bear hug.

“YeOWWWWWWWWWWCH! SUNBURN SUNBURN SUNBURRRRRRRRRRN!!!” Amelia cried out in pain, Alfred also wincing as he nursed very reddened skin.

“Do we?” Alice smirked.

“Nah,” Arthur laughed. “I’m reading Oliver Twist, want to see?”

“Sure,” Alice agreed, following her older cousin back down to the beach chair.

“ALIIIIICE! Where are you a-a-owwwww!” Amelia wailed after a few attempts of going into the sea (in which all the attmpts involved then leaping back onto the hot sand).

“Artie… It hurts!!’ Alfred whined loudly. Both were scanning the beach for their guardian angels that had remembered to put on the sacred sunblock (and most likely could help their sorry asses), but they weren’t looking in the right places.

“Don’t look, they have hawk eyes,” Alice warned Arthur, the two back under the shade. “They’re asking for more if they dare.”

That caused Arthur to snicker, flipping the page as the plot was just starting to thicken.

It was around five pages later that they heard a faint “FOUND THEM!” and felt impending doom and could pretty much hear the childish whines from where they were.

“Arthurrrr!! It’s hurts!!” Alfred whimpered as Alfred scrambled over to the beach chair.

“Well it’s your fault, being so irresponsible,” Arthur commented.

“I’m sorry Artie! Do you have any aloe gel?” Alfred pleaded, wincing slightly. Arthur rummaged in the small bag he had with him and produced what Alfred wanted. Giving Arthur a grateful megawatt smile, he started putting the gel all over his body, shivering at first but looking visibly more at ease and less in pain. Moments where Alfred was calmer than usual made him look even cuter than usual. And he was always cute. Alice gave the two a small grin before quickly bidding them a quiet farewell before meeting Amelia halfway and berating her for not putting suncream on when she asked her to.

“... Hey Artie…” Alfred spoke up quietly.

“Hmm?” Arthur turned his attention to the man currently sitting on the edge of his beach chair.

“I’m sorry for pulling you here. I know that you’re probably not that much of a beach guy and… I just wanted you to just experience the beach for what it’s like in the summer! I didn’t think of your thoughts first…” Alfred was starting to ramble.

“It’s OK dear,” Arthur silenced him with those three words. “It was a fun experience anyway. Unexpected, yes, but a lot of fun. But I’d rather not go here again, you know… bit hard.”

“Whatever works for you babe I’ll do anything if it’s with you!” Alfred chirped, before shuffling to lie next to Arthur, letting their faces meet each other, Arthur gazing into eyes as blue as the sky and Alfred gazing into beautiful emerald ones, just for a split second, before they both planted their lips on the other’s to gently kiss each other. Even under the shade, they were still under the same shining sun, cloudless blue sky and yes, even the palm trees, the very icons that make up the beach.

But they didn’t need that. They just needed each other. And to use sunscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in joining the USUK Summer Getaway? [{ http://usuknetwork.tumblr.com/post/162393729358/usuknetwork-banner-drawn-by-chunbunny-and ]} is the place to go  
> But I hope you like this fic! owo!  
> Also I love rOASTS.  
> If you wanna check out my tumblr, do so @https://s1nnamon-roll.tumblr.com/, and go to fanfiction list if you want to read more of my stuff! And be a grammar nazi, please. It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
